Love Forevermore
by princesstutueternal
Summary: A wish on a shooting star starts a new story with a new princess trying to make the wishes of Kinkan Town come true. Will a duck get her wish? Or will an old storyteller manipulate the town once again and turn this story tragic?
1. Chapter 1 One wish

**Love Forevermore**

_**One wish**_

It had been almost a year since Prince Mytho's story ended with a happily ever after with Rue. However, what of the knight turned storyteller? Or the duck who lighted the way for everyone's happiness with her hope, knowing she would not have her own happily ever after?

It was another beautiful day out on the lake some ways beyond the gates of Kinkan Town. On the lake, floated a single yellow duck with baby blue eyes and a large feather that stuck out on her head; her name was Ahiru. Ahiru paced the lake with her head down and a worried look on her face.

"_Where is he?_" she thought, "_He's late. I hope he's okay…_"

She soon heard footsteps coming her way. Her head popped up with curiosity only to smile as she saw a man with emerald green eyes and long black hair. "_It's Fakir!_" she thought with joy as she swam as fast as she could to the pier. But she was swimming a little too fast…

"Ahiru!" Fakir shouted, "Hold on, you're swimming too-…" SMACK! "Fast…"

The duck had gone beak-first into the pier. "Quack… _Ow…_" the little duck said. Fakir started to laugh due to the look on the fowl's face. That is, until she flew up and started attacking him.

"Ow, come on Ahiru, I need to get writing," he said as he took her to the chair. He opened his satchel and took out a few sheets of paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill with a duck feather. He placed the duck on his lap once she had calmed down.

After a short time, he looked down to see his duck had fallen asleep. Sadly, he was still trying to think of what to write. The page was still blank and the quill did not move; all he could do was think of the past.

"It's already been a year since the battle, huh…? It doesn't even feel that long ago," he said to himself quietly. He remembered his time protecting Mytho when he used to attend the academy, then his memory quickly went to the pas de deux he shared with Ahiru in the Lake of Despair. Remembering his promise to her…

"_That's fine, isn't it?" he asked, "After all, that is the real you. And even after that time comes, I will stay by your side forever…"_

"_Fakir…"_

He came back to reality again. It had been a while since he thought about the promise. After thinking about it… "Why did it sound as though she wanted to say something? What would she have said…?" He looked at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark. He packed his things and looked down to see little Ahiru sleeping soundly. He lightly poked her to wake her up.

"Ahiru…"

"Quack…?" she barely opened her eyes. "Let's go home," he said to her with a sad smile. She got a worried look in her eyes as if to ask him what's wrong, but he told her not to worry. So, he picked up his stuff and carried her to Charon's house.

"I'm home," he said to see Charon had just made dinner. "Welcome back, Fakir," the man said, "Luckily I got bread today for your duck."

They sat at the table to eat their dinner, but it was a little too quiet that night. "What's wrong you two?" Charon asked, "Usually you're both a little more talkative."

Fakir was still thinking about that moment during the time of the story, and if Ahiru was trying to say something to him after he made his promise. It was bugging the daylights out of him. Ahiru was worried about Fakir since he didn't talk at all the rest of the way home today.

After they finished eating, Fakir told Charon he was going to his room and bid him good night. The little duck followed after him and saw him at his desk. He looked troubled and she didn't like it, so she flew to his desk and quacked, trying to say it's ok. He smiled at her, knowing she wanted him to feel better. He patted her head and tried to write again.

"Quack, quack, quack!_ Fakir, look, a shooting star!_" she said pointing up at the sky with her wing. He looked up and saw the shooting star before it disappeared. He looked at the duck and saw she was wishing for something. And he decided to make a wish as well.

"I wish," he started in thought, "I wish that Ahiru could talk to me again…"

"_I wish,_" the duck thought, "_I wish I could stay with Fakir, forever…_"

They both opened their eyes and headed to bed. "Quack quack. _Good night Fakir,_" she said to him. "Good night Ahiru," he replied before they closed their eyes in sleep.

Ahiru found herself back at the lake. A bright light shined before her as it took the shape of a beautiful girl. "_Who are you?_" the duck asked.

"I am Princess Stella, of the stars," the girl smiled, "I'd like to make your wish come true, but in exchange, you must help make other wishes come true. Will you?"

The duck nodded. "Very well, little duck… I shall see you again very soon." Before the princess disappeared, she placed a small star-shaped pendant on the duck with a crystal heart in the center. "Your wish… shall be granted…" were the last words Ahiru heard.

In another world, a cogwheel began to turn. An old man jumped for joy. "Another princess, eh?" he said, "Well, this should be very interesting indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Princesstutueternal: This is my very first fanfiction. It isn't that good, I'm sure, but I hope to get some feedback... Until my next chapter. ^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 An Interesting Day

_**An Interesting Day**_

Fakir had started to wake up the following morning. He remembered the wish he had made on the shooting star last night. He smiled, but as he was sitting up, he felt something weird: human hair that wasn't his own. He saw a small patch of strawberry blonde hair on his bed. "It looks like…" he thought. He shook his head and splashed cold water in his face so he could wake up completely. Afterwards he went back to his room, but that small patch of hair was still there. He lifted the covers and saw a young girl with long strawberry blonde hair tied in a braid, a freckled face, and… naked…

Fakir fell backwards, waking up the girl. She looked around the room to find Fakir with his face in the wall. "Fakir, what are you doing? Why are you-?" she stopped when she noticed he wasn't as tall as he usually was to her. Then she looked down soon to cover herself with his sheet. "QUACK! What happened? I'm…" Her blushing face looked down to see the star pendant that she received in her dream. "Wait," she said, thinking aloud, "I said 'quack', but I'm still a girl…? Hooray! This is amazing! She really did make it happen!" She jumped up and down on the bed with joy. Fakir threw one of his shirts and a pair of shorts at her face, making her fall back on the bed. "Idiot," he called her, "put some clothes on; I don't need you to be naked."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it if I was naked," she said to him as she squirmed in the shirt, trying to find the neck line. Fakir had his head facing the wall so he wouldn't see her naked…and because his face was redder than her hair. "I'm done," said Ahiru. Fakir had calmed down and turned to face her. Obviously his clothes were pretty big on her, even his shorts had fallen off of her. "I'll make sure to get you some clothes that fit better," he spoke calmly to her, "Until then, you'll have to stay up here." Ahiru did not like the sound of that, but it would be worse to walk around wearing an over-sized shirt. Fakir saw the necklace, and noticed it was nothing like the one Drosselmeyer had given to her. "Where did you…get that?" he asked nervously, worrying that it may be another plan Drosselmeyer had created.

"From Princess Stella," she said happily, remembering the beautiful princess that shined with a light from the brightest stars, "I promised that in exchange for granting my wish, I would help grant everyone's wishes."

"I see," Fakir sternly said, still concerned that it may be a trick from the infamous writer. "So," he began to ask, "what was your wish?" Ahiru started sweating and stuttering. "Ah, well, you see, um… I-I wished to become a girl again, so I could dance with all of my friends again! Yep, that was my wish!" He sighed at the silly girl. "I'm going to the library to-," he stopped hearing a loud growl coming from Ahiru. She turned bright red with a nervous smile. "Heheh," she said, "I guess I'm a little hungry…"

Fakir made sure that Charon wasn't in the kitchen and started making some breakfast for the two of them. Ahiru could smell the food from his room, so as she followed the smell, she fell down the stairs only to hit her head on the wooden floor. "Idiot," Fakir muttered as he saw his duck fall face first. After their breakfast, Fakir did the dishes and left, leaving Ahiru to return to his bedroom. She watched Fakir from the window with a wishful smile. "She really made my wish come true," she said, looking down at the beautiful pendant that shined in the sunlight. "I wonder how I'll make wishes come true…"

"_It's quite easy actually. It's almost like being Princess Tutu again,"_ said the voice she heard last night. Princess Stella appeared before her from her pendant, in the form of a small but shining light. "Like Tutu? You know that I was Princess Tutu?" she asked the princess.

"_Yes. Unlike most of the people in this town, I remember,"_ The light said, _"Don't be afraid, little one. The story is over, you will not relive the tragedies that evil writer tried to create. I shall be with you to help you grant the wishes of Gold Crown town."_ The light faded back into the heart-shaped crystal in the star. Ahiru stared at the shimmering crystal. "Almost like Princess Tutu…" she thought, "I hope my wish can be granted… I don't know how I can tell him now…"

Fakir was in the library looking through Drosselmeyer's books. "There has to be a reason," he thought to himself, "Drosselmeyer must be planning something if Ahiru is a girl again." However, in every book he searched, not one of them had that person's name: Princess Stella. "It's been a while since you've been in here," said a voice that sounded so familiar. Fakir turned his head and saw a boy about his age wearing glasses with short dark-violet hair. "Autor," Fakir wasn't too surprised. Autor spent practically all of his time in the library unless he was in his piano class. Fakir turned his eyes away from him. "Autor," he spoke, "I need your help." It was obvious that Fakir didn't want to tell him anything, but if this new princess was one of Drosselmeyer's games, Autor would know. "Hmm, with what?" Autor asked with a confused look on his face. Fakir stood up and started to walk away. "Hey, wait!" Autor shouted as he followed behind his distant relative.

"WHAT? That girl that was Princess Tutu is a girl again?" Autor shouted, only to have Fakir cover his mouth. "I'm trying to keep this secret, if you don't mind," Fakir scolded, glaring at him. Fakir continued, "Apparently, it was done by someone called Princess Stella." Autor thought for a moment, until… "It sounds familiar, but I don't think it's a story by Drosselmeyer." Fakir was relieved from hearing that, of course, he didn't show Autor that he was. "Well," he said, "Since that's the case, I'll be going." Autor watched Fakir as he left the library, only to see him enter the main building. He was enrolling Ahiru into back into Kinkan Academy.

After Fakir had finished with Ahiru's enrollment in the main building, he left and went down the streets to find some clothes for her. "Hmm, what colors would look good on her? Nothing too dark…" he thought. He bought her a yellow turtleneck, orange shorts, white and red-striped socks, and a pair of orange shoes. **(Like what she wore in the anime)**. Then he stopped in front of one store that had a baby blue sundress with white lining around the neck and on the hem of the skirt. He entered the store to see if they had an extra dress. "Welcome!" Fakir looked and saw a lady with blue hair tied in a pink scrunchie. She looked fairly young, but according to her nametag, she was the owner of the shop. "May I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Um, yeah," Fakir said nervously, "Do you happen to have another dress like that one?" She saw that he had pointed at the cute sundress in the window display. She ran to the back, leaving Fakir in an awkward silence for but a moment. She hurried back in carrying the same dress, but she also brought out other accessories for it. "Here," she said, "Do you want the white sun hat and these shoes with it?" Fakir saw her holding a small white sun hat with a light blue sash around it and a pair of white heels. "I don't have that much money…" he said to her. She only smiled and gave them to him anyways. "That's fine," she said, "I'll let you have it all, but you only have to pay the price of the dress."

Fakir was shocked, but didn't pass up the bargain. So he paid the money and got Ahiru a new outfit. He skipped going to the lake and headed straight home to give Ahiru her new things. As he opened the door to his room just a crack, he heard something. Ahiru was humming Waltz of the Flowers. He peeked in to see as Ahiru hummed the beautiful song, she was dancing. Not like before, where she danced as if she were a duck, but with slight grace and elegance – even though she was in an oversized shirt. Sure, it wasn't anything like Rue's dancing when she lived in Kinkan, but it had its own beauty about it, as if she was in a dream.

Ahiru had been practicing a little bit when she was a duck before Fakir visited her. She didn't realize how much better her dancing was. After she finished her little dance, she had lost her footing and fell on the floor with a loud thunk. Fakir opened the door the rest of the way. "What are you doing?" he asked, hiding the fact he wanted to laugh at her clumsiness. Ahiru jumped off the floor. "Uh, n-nothing much," she stuttered, "I just tripped and fell to the floor."

"I see that," he said. He handed her three bags and two boxes. "Here's your uniform and some clothes I got for you. I didn't know your size, but they should fit." She looked into the bags that held her uniform and her cute yellow and orange outfit. When she looked into the bubblegum pink bag, she was shocked by the sundress. The two boxes had the same logo; she opened them to see the white sunhat and white shoes to go with it. She smiled and blushed. "He got this cute outfit for me…" she thought happily, but as soon as Fakir turned around, she hid her blush by turning her back to him. "Um, that outfit looked kinda… expensive…"

"It wasn't," Fakir said bluntly, "It would have been if the owner didn't give me the hat and shoes for free. I only had to pay for the dress." Ahiru was shocked to hear that he only had to pay for one of the three items from that store, but she didn't mind it too much.

Her stomach growled louder than it did that morning. Fakir knew what to do; after him and Charon ate supper, he would make sure to save enough for Ahiru. Acting as though he heard nothing in order to hear her reaction, he left the room without saying a word. Unknown to Ahiru, he was standing outside of the door when she lightly shouted. "Fakir, you big meanie!" He laughed silently before going downstairs.

It was getting late and Ahiru's stomach was still growling. "Ugh…," she thought, "I can't believe he left without a word. He hardly said a nice word to me today!" She heard a light giggle coming from the glowing pendant. _"You're so silly, little Ahiru,"_ said Princess Stella.

"What do you mean, Stella?"

"_I won't tell you too much, but he does care about you,"_ she said before another soft giggle escaped, _"Oh, looks like I have to go. Enjoy!"_ The pendant's glow dimmed, leaving Ahiru confused. She stared at the pendant dumb-founded until Fakir entered the room with a cup of milk, a bowl of rabbit cream stew, a small bread loaf, and a plate of rainbow trout meunière. It looked as good as Ebine's cooking **(anime Episode 3**). "What's that?" Ahiru asked with a shocked face. Fakir placed it on his writing desk; looking to Ahiru, "There was food left over, so I thought you'd want something. You eat; I'll be getting ready for bed." She nodded as he left for the bathroom. She walked to the desk, smelling the spices on the trout. When she took a bite, she thought she was in heaven. "So she knew all along that he was going to get me something…" she thought to herself with a soft smile on her face, "I wonder…"

Fakir finally came out of the bathroom and entered his room to find Ahiru in her pajamas – the over-sized shirt he gave her. Without a word, he turned the lamp off and went straight to bed, though he wasn't asleep yet. "Um, Fakir?" she asked nervously.

"Hm?"

"Where should I sleep?"

"Just sleep here."

"HUH? But, but, but, but that's not right!" He said nothing, as he slept. Ahiru sighed as she tucked herself under the blanket with her back to Fakir's. She couldn't go to sleep like this. She turned to face his back, able to get comfortable until… Fakir turned over, making them face one another. Her face was red like a tomato as she looked at his peaceful sleeping face. As she felt his body warmth, she started to fall asleep faster. When she was finally asleep, she smiled and thought about the day soon to come when the sun would rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for me to make this chapter. I had a writer's block, and then I made it kinda long to make up for it. I hope you like this, I did my best. Please comment. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
